Return of the Tide: The 70th Annual Hunger Games
by courtcourt12797
Summary: Follow the life of Annie Cresta. From the reapings to meeting the notorious womanizer Finnick Odair. This is her story, told once and for all.


**Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking on this story! Hope you like it!**

"Annie. Annie, wake up." A gentle voice says. I slowly flutter my eyes open, taking in the sunlight from my bay window. I observe the image in front of me; it's my mother. Her skin is pale, unlike every other day, when it's tan. Her gentle smile looks as if it's plastered onto her face.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "You're looking a little pale." I say. "No, sweetie, I'm fine." She replies. I can see through her façade. She isn't okay. My mind begins to ponder why she is so glum.

I suddenly remember why. It's reaping day! My little sister, Ariel, turned twelve last month. She is finally eligible for the reaping. Not only does my mom have one child in the reaping pool, she now has two!

My mother commands me to get up and prepare myself for the reaping. Instead of taking a shower, I decide to bathe myself in the tub. My mother allows me to put this sea salt conditioning bubble bath in the water; my sister and I are only allowed to use it on special occasions. I submerge my body delicately into the water, one leg at a time. Once I am in there, I let all of the bubble bath soak me, taking in the sweet smell.

Then, I begin to think about my sister, worrying that she will be reaped for the games. A voice brings me out of my daydream. It's Ariel. "Annie, mom says breakfast is ready?" "Okay, I'll be down in a minute!" I yell. I take the stopper out of the tub, watching the water and my worry go down the drain.

I dry off and change into a casual green dress. At the breakfast table are my mom and Ariel. "Where's daddy?" I ask my mother. "He had to go to the dock early this morning. He is going to meet us in the city circle for the reaping today.

"Okay" is all I say. I was looking forward to seeing my father this morning. We do everything together: fishing, swimming, and playing. The list goes on.

I sit down to a meal of mackerel cream cheese on a bagel and orange juice. There is an eerie silence in the air. No one speaks, just chewing her food. When everyone is finished eating, I wash the dishes. Afterwards, I ask my mother if I can go down to the beach; she lets me.

I make my way down to the coast, taking in the smell of the salty seawater. I walk along the pier, looking at the water. Freely, it runs. It soon returns to its original spot on the shore.

If Ariel is picked for the games, she may not return.

I am brought out of my thoughts by a figure approaching me. He is tall and tan, with bronze hair and sea green eyes, a trait that is common in District four.

"How are you doing?" the boy asks me. I am a little uneasy due to his friendliness, but not wanting to be rude, I reply back. "As good as I can be. I'm nervous.

"How many times is your name in there?" he asks me. " Four times, but I'm not nervous for myself. It's my little sister Ariel. It's her first reaping." I say.

"Don't worry, her name is only in there once." The boy replies. "That's what they all say." I tell the tan boy. When I say this, he gets up, and walks over to the shoreline. For about 30 seconds, he is looking in the sand, digging around for something. He then finds it, and returns back to me.

"Here you go." He says. In my hand is a shell; not just any shell. It is symmetric and pink, with a smooth shiny surface. "For luck." He says. "Thank you." I say in reply. He gets up and walks away.

Something about him just seems so familiar.

I look at the watch on my hand. Noon. The reaping takes place at one. I decide to head home and get dressed. When I make it home, I see an outfit already laid out on my bed.

It is a fluffy, white blouse with a short, aquamarine skirt and strappy white sandals. I put on the clothing, and head to the mirror. I take my dark brown hair out of its ponytail, letting my natural waves cascade down my back. To complete the look, I place a blue hibiscus flower in my hair, making my eyes pop.

Soon after, the bells of the city circle toll, signaling it is time for the reaping to begin. I walk downstairs to get Ariel, but she is already in the sitting room.

"You look beautiful." I tell her. She is wearing a white peasant dress with a gold sash around her waist, white sandals, and hair that is adorned with a pearl headband. "Thank you." She says.

"Don't you two look beautiful." My mother chimes in. She plants a kiss on either side of our cheeks.

We make our way to the city circle. When we arrive, Ariel and I make our way into the line to prick our fingers. Once we do, I head over to the 15 year old girl division.

I look around at my surroundings. A podium is placed on the stage. District 4's mayor, Neptune King, stands behind it. Ariel and I make eye contact. I give her a smile. She gives me a weak smile in response.

I glance over to see my father. I wave at him and he gives me a warm-hearted smile.

"Hello" Mayor King says from the podium. The circle quiets down as we listen to the mayor give a speech on the treaty of treason. Once he is done speaking, a flamboyant woman comes up to the stage.

She has on an orange wig with a short, pink dress, and tall white heels with spikes. Her skin is dyed a pale white, and paisley print tattoos are branded on either side of her eyes.

Her name is Marissa Ornament, the escort for District 4. She has been our escort for 5 years now. Joining her on stage is a young man. He looks oddly familiar.

It's the guy I met on the beach earlier today. But why is he on stage? I suddenly remember. He is Finnick Odair, mentor and winner of the 65th Hunger Games.

I remember watching his games when I was 10 years old. He won by receiving a trident as a sponsor gift, the most expensive gift in the history of the games.

The trident, being a popular fishing tool in 4, came as second nature to him. He would spear his enemies with it. Being the youngest victor ever at the age of 14, he is a Hunger Games legend.

The people of the Capitol love him, due to him being "perfect". To me, he's nothing but a womanizer. But, that is my personal opinion.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, to the 70th annual Hunger Games!" Marissa says in an obnoxiously perky Capitol accent. "And now, a video all the way from the Ca-pi-tol." She says, putting emphasis on Capitol like we are too dumb to understand.

The video is so repetitive; it's my fourth time hearing it, so I drown it out. My ears open back up when she begins to draw the names.

"Ladies first!"

She inserts her overly manicured nails into the bowl, searching for a slip of paper.

Don't be Ariel. Don't be Ariel. Don't be Ariel.

Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. The unfolding of the paper. Marissa clearing her throat. The dead silence in the city circle. But not the reading of the paper.

"Anastacia Cresta."

Marissa's voice calling my name seems to ring through my ears, never ending. I look up towards the stage, afraid of what is in front of me. This whole time, I was scared for Ariel, when I should have been scared for myself.

I don't see anything, only hear. My heart is rapidly pounding against my chest. Marissa's voice makes its way through my clouded mind.

"Don't be shy." she says. Her hand gestures for me to come onto the stage. I obey.

I slowly walk up to the stage, taking in everything.

I, Annie Cresta, have been reaped for the 70th Hunger Games. I, Annie Cresta, will most likely die.

I make my way onto the stage. "Congratulations!" Marissa screams. "Thank you." I mutter. "Now, time for the boys." She reaches her hand into the bowl, and reads the name aloud.

"Calamari Sword."

The boys make a pathway for him to walk up to the stage.

"Shake hands, you two." Marissa says. Calamari and I shake hands.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The reaping is dismissed, and the peacekeepers take us into the justice building, where we will say our final goodbyes to our loved ones.

They take me into the room. It is stereotypically decorated with memorabilia of the beach: blues, greens, waves, and various sea creatures. I take out my shell, rubbing it between my hands.

_Why did he give me this? Is this a sign or just a coincidence?_

I put my shell away as the door opens. It's my mom, dad, and Ariel. I look into my mother's eyes. She immediately begins crying, causing tears to form in my eyes. She bum rushes me, and gives me a bear hug.

"Why? Why?" she repeated to herself. "It's okay mom." I say. "I'll come back. I promise." This seems to calm her down. She kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you, Anastacia Cresta." "I love you too mom." I reply. With that statement, my mother walks out of the room.

"Annie, you can't go!" Ariel's voice wails. She runs up to me, burrowing her face in my chest. "Shush. Everything is going to be alright." I say. "You have to stay strong. Will you? For me?" I plea. "O-okay." She chokes out. "Good girl." I say, rubbing circles on her back. I kiss the top of her forehead, and watch as she departs the small space.

The only people left are my father and I. "Dad… I begin. Salty tears stream down my face. "It's okay Guppy." My father says.

Ever since I was little, my father has always called me guppy. Usually, I hate that pet name, but today, it comforts me.

"I can't do it!" I wail.

"What happened to the Annie I saw earlier. The Annie that was so confident in front of he mother and sister?" My father asks.

"I-I didn't want them to be worried about me." I say.

"Remember Annie." My father begins. "The only thing stronger than fear is hope. Annie, you have to stay strong. Not for me, or your mother, or Ariel. But for yourself."

I take these words to heart. My father and I have always had a close relationship before this. I always take his words seriously.

"I promise," I mutter.

"What was that?" he asks.

I chuckle. " I promise." I say, this time more clearly. "Good." He pulls me into a warm embrace, and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you daddy." "I love you Annie."

A peacekeeper steps into the room. "Time's up!" He yells.

"Remember Annie. Win for yourself." My father states. He then vanishes behind the door.

I wait in the tiny room for about 30 more minutes. I know that I will not have any more visitors; I have always been a loner.

Soon, time is up. I am ushered out of the room and onto a train by the peacekeepers. I step into the parlor and am greeted by Calamari, Marissa, Finnick, and Mags, the other mentor.

"Welcome." Marissa says. "You two will love it here. I know it's only temporary, but I want you two to take advantage of it." Finnick chimes in.

"I just want to say hi. I'm Finnick, your mentor. This is Mags, your other mentor." He gestures to an older woman with long gray hair who looks to be in her 80's.

"Mags and I are going to try and help you win the games. I know only one can win, but to win, you have to want it. We will try our hardest to help you win."

I feel as if Finnick directed this statement at me.

"If you follow Mags, Marissa, and myself to the screening room, we can watch the recap of the reapings. "Okay." Calamari says. I nod my head in response.

"Careful when you walk." Finnick says. "The train moves at 200 mph. It can sometimes be a bumpy ride.

_A bumpy ride? I have a feeling this is going to be a hell of a ride._

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the nightmare I am about to endure.

**Thank you for reading! RxR.**


End file.
